


The One Where Bucky Is Bad (Good?) At Flirting

by sgtbuckaroobarnes



Series: SamBucky Ficlets [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Sam has wings, Winter Falcon, bucky doesn't like assholes, people are assholes about it, sambucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-14 23:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10546380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sgtbuckaroobarnes/pseuds/sgtbuckaroobarnes
Summary: Sam and Bucky had a moment on a mission and then Bucky started avoided Sam. But then a couple agents start being shitty to Sam, and Bucky can't just stand by and let that happen. He's really protective you know.





	

Sam walked into the kitchen and stretched his wings, his feathers shaking as his muscles tightened and then relaxed. Bucky was standing there, staring into the fridge, his eyes bright from the light but dull like they weren’t really seeing anything in front of him.

“Morning.” Sam said through a yawn, he walked past Bucky, pulling his right wing in close to his body so it wouldn’t brush against him, and clapped his hand on his shoulder as he walked past. He smiled to himself as Bucky startled, his hand going white knuckled on the handle of the fridge door. He grunted in response to Sam’s greeting, leaned forward, grabbed a bottle of orange juice that Tony had insisted they start buying because apparently, no one could be trusted not to drink out of the carton, and then disappeared from the kitchen with only a small glance in Sam’s direction.

Bucky hadn’t been talking to him lately. For about two months. Sam wasn’t really sure what had happened, he’d caught Bucky during a mission, he’d jumped off a building to get away from a hail of bullets, and they’d landed rough. Sam had spun on the landing so that he took the hit, Bucky had landed on top of him and they’d just kind of, stared at each other. Sam didn’t want to sound cheesy but it reminded him of all those scenes in action movies when the hero and the damsel in distress end up like that, and then they kiss. And laying like that, staring up at Bucky, he’d really wanted to kiss him. But then Tony and Rhodey had showed up and Bucky was on his feet in seconds. And then they were back at the compound and Bucky hadn’t really talked to him since.

He’d say hi in the halls, make small talk in the gym or when they sparred, but he’d been mostly avoiding Sam altogether. Sam went back to his room and got ready and then headed down to what was basically a game room. Tony called it the rest and relaxation room. It was huge and full of all sorts of crap, pool tables, table hockey, anything anyone could ever want. Sam walked over to the wall of records and let his eyes wonder over the wall, trying to find something that called out to him. Then his least two favorite agents walked it. He could practically see them nudge each other and head over.

“Hey! Look who it is! Our favorite bird.” Agent Garland said, and Sam heard him slap his buddie’s chest and then heard the guy chuckle.

“Better not let Clint hear you say that, he might get jealous.” Agent Mason said with a chuckle. Sam bit his lip and kept staring at the wall of records, his eyes had unfocused when they walked in, his wings pushed closer to his back, making a shield between him and the agents.

“Hey Sam, me and Mason here where wondering, just pondering about something ya know?” Garland said, Sam took a deep breath and put all his energy into keeping calm. He could feel his wings threatening to lash out, the tension in his shoulder’s making them shake a little.

“Oh yeah, what’s that?” Sam asked, closing his eyes, wishing they’d just go away.

“Well, we were just wondering if your mother gave birth to you like a normal person, right?” Mason said, Sam could hear him holding in laughter.

“Or if she laid an egg and you hatched out of th-“Garland’s voice cut off and Sam heard the very distinctive sounding of someone being punched and then hitting the floor. Sam spun around and saw Bucky standing over Agent Garland, his fists clenched at his sides as he glared down at the man, his shoulders rising and falling heavily as he breathed.

“What the hell man?!” Mason yelled, Bucky’s eyes moved to him slowly, his head followed the movement and Mason gulped. He lurched forward and pulled Garland to his feet and then they were both rushing out of the room. Bucky stared after them and Sam stared at Bucky, his shoulders were tense and there were small drops of blood dripping from Bucky’s balled up fist. Sam walked forward a few steps and Bucky’s head snapped in his direction, Sam held his hands up and the anger in Bucky’s features melted away.

“So…you just broke that guys jaw.” Sam said slowly. Bucky swallowed and then nodded.

“Yeah, that was…I didn’t mean to hit him that hard he just…he shouldn’t have been saying that.” Bucky said, shaking his hand out and finally letting it relax at his side. Sam shrugged, his wings rising and falling and then relaxing against his back because the threat was gone.

“He deserved it. But I have a question.” Sam said, tilting his head. Bucky looked at him and cocked his head to the side, he lifted his hands and then dropped them to his sides again.

“Go ahead.” He said quietly, Sam would swear he was smiling a little.

“Why’d you do that? I mean, you haven’t talked to me in months, not really anyway.” Sam said, taking a deep breath as he watched Bucky, he opened his mouth and then closed it again. He tried a few more times and then his head fell back and he groaned.

“I’m sorry. I just…I don’t know how to do the…flirting thing…anymore. I used to be good at it. Or so Steve tells me. Kinda feels like he’s been exaggerating at the moment.” Bucky said, muttering the last part mostly to himself. Sam smiled and laughed through his nose.

“This was you flirting?” Sam asked, biting his lip when Bucky finally looked at him, Bucky shrugged and gave a little grimace.

“Yeah. I uh…I guess so.” He said, sounding unsure, he straightened his shoulders and then nodded to himself.

“Ya know what, yes. Yes it was.” He said, nodding at Sam and giving him a small smile. Sam smiled back and nodded too.

“I know it shouldn’t work for me…but it is. It is working for me.” Sam said, laughing when Bucky’s smile stretched into a toothy grin.

“Oh yeah?” Bucky asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

“Yeah.” Sam said, nodding as he took a few steps closer to Bucky, his left wing twitching as he held down the urge to reach out to him.

“Well hey, if anyone else is giving you any shit about your wings let me know and I’ll punch them too. It’s one of my talents.” Bucky said, shrugging a little and making Sam laugh.

“I’ll keep that in mind, how bout for now though we get your hand fixed up, you’re bleeding through your jeans Buck.” Sam said, gently wrapping his fingers around Bucky’s wrist and pulling his hand out of his pocket. Bucky stared down at their hands for a moment and then looked up at Sam, eyes wide. Sam gulped as Bucky stared at him.

“You wanna go to dinner with me sometime?” Bucky asked, licking his lips nervously. Sam licked his own lips and nodded, his wings rustled behind him.

“Saturday good for you?” Sam asked.

“Saturday’s perfect.” Bucky breathed. Sam smiled and then lead Bucky out of the room, holding onto his wrist gently as they walked to the med bay, the tips of his wings dragging the ground as they walked.

**Author's Note:**

> finally got a new computer so know i can write without fear of losing things!!! i hope you enjoy this guys! i've missed you! enjoy! <3


End file.
